The big fight
by Cherries Writer
Summary: Castle y Beckett tienen la pelea mas grande de todo su matrimonio, junto con dos botellas de vino especiales una nota y toda la esperanza del mundo Castle tratará de recomponer su relación.
1. La caja

—No Castle! No quiero seguir peliando, me niego a seguir así. —Dijo ella mientras se retiraba de la habitación con la botella en la mano.

El no emitía palabra alguna, el escritor se había quedado sin palabras. Ella se fue directo por la puerta y él la siguió. Alargó su brazo tratando de tomar la mano de la inspectora.

—Kate...

Pero ella se negó y salió a paso apretado por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

Manteniéndose firme como una roca vio como las puertas se cerraban ante ella. El elevador quedo sellado y ella se derrumbó, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas como dos cataratas, su rostro reflejaba apenas la mitad del dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Se agachó y dejo la botella en el suelo, y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras lloraba.

Ese elevador siempre había sido muy lento, en algunos casos era una ventaja. Oh cuantas locas cosas habían sucedido en aquel ascensor, cosas tan hermosa.

Su subconsciente comenzó a enviarle imágenes de un pasado lejano de algunas de las aventuras de aquella caja de metal que tantas cosas escondía.

*_Flashback_*

—¿Detective Beckett que la trae por este bar? —Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

—Solo he venido a tomar una copa y me he cruzado con un escritor que escribe novelas basadas en mi. —Se giró hacia él con el bazo en la mano. —¿Ya a ti que te trae por aquí? ¿Falta de inspiración o me sigues también fuera de la comisaría?

—Jaja, inspectora Beckett creo que usted no sabe la historia de este lugar, acaso precisa que le cuente un cuento? Por que ya es de noche. —Le respondió Castle levantando una ceja con tono sugerente.

El se sentó junto a ella y pidió un whisky en las rocas. Y acompañados por el ritmo de la música de jazz que provenía de un saxo y un piano, clásico del ambiente del Old Haunt que desde hace algún tiempo Castle había rescatado de ser cerrado.

Se tomaron unas copas y hablaron de todo un poco pasando por chistes, historias graciosas y comentarios de doble sentido, esos tras unas cuantas copas claro.

—Detective he de decir que es cierto lo que me han dicho, mejor no me meteré en una competencia de quien resiste más bebiendo, tienes una resistencia impresionante. —Dijo el acercándose unos centímetros a ella.

La detective dejó su bazo sobre la barra y se acerco a él hasta que no quedó más espacio y en un susurro dijo. —Ah que no sabes en que más soy muy resistente.

Le besó en los labios con una mano tras su cuello y la otra en su mejilla. Luego se separó y le guiñó el ojo mientras cogía su bazo una vez más.

El no se lo podía creer no emitió ni una palabra simplemente giró en su taburete y miró su bebida y luego a ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el hombre de la barra les informo que ya tenían que irse.

—Chicos lamento mucho interrumpirlos pero ya es hora de cerrar.

—Gracias Tony, ¿Nos pides un taxi? —Castle.

Beckett se terminó su bebida y se levantó para ponerse el abrigo, Castle rápidamente se levantó y le ayudó. Una vez puesto admiró su belleza. —Kate el rojo te queda muy bien, resalta todo en ti. —Hizo una pausa y puso su mano en las mejillas de ella. —Tus ojos...tu sonrisa...tus labios... —Ambos quedaron estáticos perdidos en la mirada del otro y él fue lentamente acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se comenzaron a besar. Al principio lentamente, disfrutando del sabor del otro, pero la pasión les ganó.

Ya sin darse cuenta estaban en el taxi a medio camino y unos besos después en las puertas del elevador, estas se abrieron y los dos entraron. Se paró uno a cada lado y esperaron a que comenzara a subir. Las puertas parecía una eternidad lo que tardaban en cerrar, pero por fin lo hicieron y comenzó a subir.

—Sabes este elevador siempre ha sido muy lento...

—Ah quizas deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo ¿No crees?

Un golpe los distrajo, el elevador se había trancado y la energía se había apagado también. No había más que decir se comenzaron a besar una vez más, pero esta vez los besos se volvieron caricias y estas gemidos y susurros.

*_Fin del Flashback_*

—¡No más por favor no más recuerdos de esos! —Por fin el timbre sonó y ella salió corriendo de aquella caja metálica. Sin escalas, directo hasta su auto, allí sus lagrimas se veían camufladas por la lluvia que caía como si fuera un diluvio.

La botella seguía a su lado, estaba en el asiento del acompañante, esperándola a ella a que ella diera el paso.

Castle estaba sentado allí en la escalera, también destrozado por dentro se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto donde solían dormir. Ahora solo ecos de una gran pelea quedaban allí.

Se sentó a los pies de esta y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a pensar, a recordar. De repente algo captó su atención, una tapa de madera tallada. Enseguida recordó de donde venía y tomo la botella en el interior de esta. Era una botella de vino añejado, y en el interior un papel, dos escrituras, un voto, una palabra "_Always_"

La letra era de Kate y de él.

*_Flashback_*

—Ves Beckett te dije que el asesino era el genio Aladino ¡JA!

—Castle, que el el culpable fuera un genio, y me refiero a una persona brillante, y que se llamara Aladino no quiere decir que los genios de la brujería existan.

—Eres una aburrida.

—Dobla a la derecha. Ugh todavía no se como es que te he dejado conducir mi auto. Yo soy la que maneja. Aparte anoche no creías que fuera tan aburrida. —Le respondió con una ceja curvada.

—En realidad recuerdas que ambos somos alfas...los dos manejamos. —Le guiña el ojo.

—¡Castle! Estaciona aquí. Es aquí.

Ambos se bajaron del auto y fueron directo a la tienda de Brujería de Jenny Tyler. Pasaron la puerta y unas campanas anunciaron su llegada, Beckett las detestaba esas campanas le resultaban insoportables.

—Detective Beckett, Señor Castle no se como agradecerles que hayan encontrado al hombre que mató a mi esposo, por fin podrá descansar en paz.

—Es nuestro trabajo, hacer justicia por los que ya no pueden defenderse.

La mujer sacó una caja de debajo del mostrador, miren se que no creen en la brujería y esto no lo es. En esta caja he puesto dos botellas de vino, de las buenas, son una tradición familiar. Para que cuando tengan la peor discusión en su matrimonio se sienten un momento a pensar.

La caja era de madera clara tallada, tenia las iniciales "KB&RC" La mujer les hizo poner en un papel algo que fuera una promesa, algo para recordarse a ellos mismos cuanto se aman. Pero no podían ver lo que el otro escribía ya que era en el mismo papel.

—Espero que no la tengan que utilizar como tuvimos la suerte mi esposo y yo.

Al llegar al loft esa caja quedó atesorada en el cuarto, y se prometieron hacer de sus años los mejores y más felices. Nunca perder la esperanza y siempre luchar por el otro.

*_Fin del flashback_*

—Oh Kate, que nos ha pasado ¿Cómo hemos llegado a terminar así?

Dijo derramando una gran lagrima que descendió por sus mejillas hasta caer lentamente sobre aquel papel amarillento.

* * *

><p>-K.<p> 


	2. Never give up

El viento soplaba fuerte tanto que parecía que se lo llevaría volando, allí en la cima de aquel edificio mientras se sentaba en la cornisa y miraba todo lo que había en el horizonte. En su mano una botella con solo un poco de alcohol restante.

* * *

><p>—Gracias Rick por sacarme a dar un paseo, desde que me dieron aquel disparo lo que más preciso es alguien a mi lado, alguien en quien pueda confiar.<p>

—Claro, siempre. —Él le abre la puerta de la cafetería para que pase. —Además me gusta salir de vez en cuando contigo.

—Gracias.

—Voy pidiendo los cafés ¿eliges mesa? —Dice él retirándose con una sonrisa rumbo al mostrador.

Kate por su parte se sentó en la mesa que le permitía ver para afuera por la ventana. Todavía sufría un poco del trastorno post traumático, por lo que precisaba ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y ese lugar justo se lo permitía, aunque una ventana fuera uno de los puntos más vulnerables, pero le gustaba mirar hacia afuera.

Sin embargo no le había dicho nada a Castle porque no quería que supiera que todavía tenía cicatrices emocionales de aquel fatídico día.

La nieve por otro lado por alguna razón le ayudaba a calmarse un poco. Era aquella época de la navidad en que todo era tranquilo, las familias se comenzaban a juntar luego de todo un año sin verse, los niños construían muñecos de nieve y las calles estaban todas decoradas por las luces.

—Sabes siempre me gustó el atardecer de esta ciudad, es como mágico es más las personas cambian, puede pasar lo mejor del mundo como lo peor. Desde peleas hasta pedidas de matrimonio. Momentos de debilidad y de fortaleza. —Le acerca su taza de cerámica. —Momentos de un buen café.

—Gracias Rick. —Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa y agachó la cabeza.

Ambos se pusieron a ver el atardecer pero algo captó la atención de la detective, algo en el edificio de ladrillos frente a ella, algo que la hizo levantarse sin siquiera ponerse el abrigo y salir corriendo.

—Kate ¿A dónde vas está helando aquí fuera? —Dijo él mientras trataba de seguirla hasta la puerta, pero ella desapareció por la puerta de aquel edificio.

A toda velocidad subió las escaleras de emergencias piso por piso, no se dio tiempo ni para parar a respirar. "No hoy, hoy no" pensó la detective mientras subía el último tramo de las escaleras.

Desde abajo el escritor logró darse cuenta de porque Beckett había salido corriendo a tal velocidad, sus ojos quedaron como dos platos y su semblante helado, el, lleno de preocupación e inmóvil.

Se levantó con la botella en la mano con un poco de torpeza logro poner ambos pies en la cornisa. Tambaleándose por el viento y gran parte por lo que había tomado miro hacia abajo donde los últimos rayos de sol todavía prevalecían. Buscando algo de luz, algo de esperanza.

Se puso a bailotear allí y a tararear "Waiting for superman"

—¡Hola mundo soy Chuck Married y como siempre a nadie le importa! A nadie le importo —Dijo este agachando la cabeza con lagrimas rebozando de sus ojos. —Nunca nadie se queda.

—A mi me importa. —Dijo la detective con una voz no muy fuerte para no asustarlo.

Se acerco ella también a la cornisa y se sentó junto a él. Castle observaba todo desde abajo, no lo podía creer, ¡se iba a matar!

—Hola soy Kate ¿Qué pasa por que estas aquí? —Dijo ella con un tono cálido.

—Mi padre murió y era el único en mi familia, ahora estoy solo. Y no le importo a nadie.

—Ven siéntate junto a mí que hace mucho frío. —Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

—Mira Kate, todos allí abajo se ven tan pequeños, se miran a sí mismos pero nunca prestan atención a quien tienen alado. A los que también sufren, aunque sea en silencio. No los ayudan, solo pasan a su lado. ¡Yo solía ayudar ¿pero de qué sirve cuando de verdad lo necesitas?! —Abrió los brazos y la botella en su mano cayó partiéndose en pedazos. —Ups

Por fin se tomó de la mano de la detective y se sentó junto a ella. Él le tomó la mano y en un susurro le dio las gracias. —Gracias Kate...

Tímidamente el chico preguntó — ¿Alguna vez se va a ir este dolor, esta sensación de vacío y miedo, de furia y...y otras cosas que no se que son?

La detective rápidamente rememoró cuando su madre murió y cuando le dispararon.

—No, probablemente nunca se vaya, pero lo que marca la diferencia es lo que haces con lo que se te fue dado o quitado, con el querer evitar que otros pasen por lo mismo. Aprendes a vivir con ello.

La gente se iba acumulando de apoco allí en la calle. Los curiosos de la cafetería miraban por la ventana y algunos policías que hacían sus rondas paraban los coches patrulla.

Mientras tanto Beckett y el chico seguían hablando.

—Tienes que pelear por lo que quieres, no dejes que lo malo gane, las cosas malas no siempre se echan a perder las cosas buenas y las hacen poco importante. Piensa en la chica de allí que ha venido por ti, ¿novia o amiga? —Dijo la inspectora dándole un guiño.

— ¿Cómo sabe que ha venido por mi? Es Blair mi mejor amiga, ya quisieras que fuéramos algo más. —Dijo él un poco más animado y con una pequeña risa. —Ah venido por mí, le importo de verdad. —El chico esbozó una sonrisa y una lágrima de alegría calló por su mejilla.

—Porque se nota cuando es amor, incluso desde la cima de un edificio. Vamos, lucha por ella para que puedan estar juntos y ser mucho más.

Y así por fin luego de un rato más de charla logró que bajara. Mientras que Rick por su lado estaba hablando con Blair resulta que ella lo ama pero no se lo dice por miedo a perderlo. Pero nunca iba a dejar de pelear para que su amistad funcionara, se precisaban el uno al otro.

Antes de salir del edificio el chico le preguntó a la detective como es que sabía tanto.

—Yo también tengo una amigo al que quiero así, gracias a él estoy aquí, pero creo que jamás se lo podré decir no quiero perder lo que ya tenemos, no quiero perderlo.

Al salir del edificio Chuck miró directo a la chica y le dijo a la detective.

—Yo quería caer como lo hace la noche, ocultar por siempre todo lo malo que hay y todo estoy sufriendo, pero había olvidado que hay estrellas que son hermosas y solo vemos cuando oscurece. Y son hermosas. —Sonrió y salió corriendo con su amiga se abrazaron tan fuerte que se olvidaron que a su alrededor helaba. Y con miedo pero con determinación ambos se dijeron lo que sentían y se besaron.

—El atardecer saca lo más profundo de las personas, y la noche también, saca cosas hermosas. —Dirigiéndose a Castle. —Tenías razón.

Él le dio un abrazo y la cubrió con su abrigo y lentamente volvieron a la cafetería. En la puerta a Kate le dio por mirar hacia arriba, al ver las estrellas también vio el cartel del local, se llamaba _"Never give up"_ lo cual le provocó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Ella estaba estacionada en ese mismo lugar mirando, en su Crown Victoria recordando todo aquel día en el que salvó y cambió una vida. Por fin Lanie apareció, ella la había llamado, precisaba alguien con quien hablar.<p>

—Oh chica ven aquí precisas un abrazo y una buena charla, vamos a mi apartamento. —Dijo la forense mientras le daba un gran abrazo para demostrarle su apoyo y contención.

Castle estaba esperando a Ryan, mientras pensaba en aquel mismo día, todavía quería saber que fue lo que le dijo al chico, de verdad, no solo lo que le había contado a todos.

Él quería luchar por ella. Ambos querían luchar por mantener esa amistad y romance, pero todavía era muy pronto, ella estaba furiosa con él para llamarlo y él no quería empeorar la situación, no la quería perder. No otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta frase es una que me gusta mucho y use una parte de ella en el fic, se las dejo completa por si a alguien le interesa. Espero que les esté gustando el fic, lo que olvidé mencionar es que va a ser distinto a los que he leído. La historia si va de la pelea de ellos dos pero voy a ir haciendo saltos temporales como flashbacks para contar lo que va pasando en sus mentes. <strong>

**En fin espero que no sea muy malo jaja y dejen su opinión y que les gustaría que pasara :) eso sería maravilloso, así lo incluyo.**

**Me callo y les dejo la frase: "**_**The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant."**_

_**En español: "La forma en que lo veo, cada vida es un montón de cosas buenas y cosas malas. Las cosas buenas no siempre se suavizan las cosas malas, pero a la inversa, las cosas malas no siempre se echan a perder las cosas buenas y las hacen poco importante".**_

* * *

><p>—K.<p> 


	3. Mariposas negras

Lanie se sentó junto a Kate en la isla de la cocina. En el medio una sesta con frutas fue suplantada por dos botellas de cerveza y una pizza en caja tamaño gigante.

—A ver Kate cuéntame.

—Es que es un conjunto de muchas cosas y...

— ¡Venga chica! Empieza por eso de que crees que él te ha engañado.

— ¿Recuerdas el caso de las mariposas negras?

—Perfectamente.

—Buen te contaré el resto, las partes en las que no estabas enterada.

—Oh bien me gusta. —Coge un trozo de pizza y escucha como su amiga le relata el caso de las mariposas negras.

_*__Flashback__*_

Un cuerpo yacía sobre el verde pasto de Central Park. Durante la primavera que trae vida, mariposas, historias románticas y claro...crímenes.

El cuerpo de un hombre trajeado rebosaba sangre un hilo de esta formaba curiosamente un corazón sobre su mano derecha que estaba junto a su torso. Sobre aquel hombre mariposas negras revoloteaban y algunas estaban posadas sobre él, una en cada ojo, por más extraño que parezca.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras los de la policía científica de acá para allá y una cinta amarilla delimitando a los curiosos de los detectives.

Rumbo a aquel cuerpo iban la detective Beckett y Castle.

—Uy parece que la primavera ataca. —Castle

—Hola chicos ¿que tenemos?

—Mathew Stinson 35 años empresario en una gran compañía, buen salario ninguna cámara captó su otoño. —Ryan

—Muy buena Ryan. —Dijo el escritor chocándole los cinco.

—Gracias estoy intentando hacer metáforas para cuando tenga una hija y le cuente cuantos.

—Ya sigue esperando tío eso no va a pasar. —Espósito —Por si no sabes precisas una chica para eso.

— ¿Lanie?

—Puñalada en el pecho directo al corazón por el ángulo yo diría que el atacante era zurdo y de... —Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo donde tenía los datos correspondientes a la víctima, tras unas rápidas cuentas mentales dijo — 1.70 de altura aproximadamente. Sabré más cuando me lo lleve al laboratorio.

—Parece un crimen pasional ¿hora aproximada de la muerte y arma?

—Arma desconocida aunque sea por ahora y hora de la muerte según su hígado seria hace unas 7 horas, a eso de las 12 de la noche.

Espósito estaba en el teléfono le pasaban información de otro caso similar.

—Bien gracias. —Dijo cortando. — Hay un caso prácticamente idéntico en el otro lado del parque. Una mujer.

Fueron hasta donde se encontraba el segundo cuerpo allí se encontraba Pelmuter analizando el cuerpo.

El cuerpo de la mujer también estaba rodeado por mariposas negras.

—Beckett creo que el negro es el color de moda esta temporada. ¡Parece que anda volando y todo!

—Vamos Georgio Armani un caso doble que parece prometedor y Pelmuter. -Respondió la detective con tono burlón y una sonrisa.

—Muy graciosa Beckett. —Le respondió el escritor.

—Malditos animales no me dejan ha se mi trabajo en paz, siempre revoloteando a mi alrededor. Detective Beckett, detective Ryan, detective Espósito buenos días.

—Hola a ti también Pelmuter, tan encantador como siempre. —Castle

— ¿Qué sabemos de la victima? —Beckett

—No sé lo que sabrán ustedes pero en lo que a mí concierne, sé que es Sophie Manson 35 muerte por objeto punzante en el pecho objeto desconocido. Hora de la muerte hace aproximadamente...—Sacó la varilla medidora del cuerpo. —Hace unas 7 horas aproximadamente.

La detective se dirigió hacia sus compañeros y dijo.

—Bien posible doble homicidio con arma desconocida a eso de las 12 de la madrugada. Busquen en las cámaras de seguridad de las zonas norte y sur del parque, testigos y lo de siempre. A trabajar chicos.

Unas horas después en la comisaria.

—La mujer era profesora de matemáticas en una escuela secundaria, al parecer nada querida por sus alumnos. —Ryan poniendo la imagen en la pizarra.

—Mathew por otro lado era lo contrario, sus superiores y sus subordinados tenían un gran aprecio hacia él.

—Castle y yo iremos al colegio ustedes vallan a la empresa en la que trabajaba la víctima. Quizás encontremos la relación entre ellos.

—A la orden. —Espo y Ryan alejándose.

—Te apuesto diez pavos a que estaban en pareja. —Ryan.

—Lo dudo mucho son polos opuestos. —Espo

—Te ganaré. ¿O es que acaso eres un gallina?

—Hecho.

Al llegar al colegio la inspectora y el escritor comenzaron a transitar los pasillos rumbo al despacho de la directora del instituto. Mientras caminaban vieron a los alumnos de las clases a través de los vidrios.

Llegaron al despacho del director y este les dijo que lamentaba mucho su perdida y que el instituto pondría sus banderas a media asta por ella, era muy apreciada entre sus compañeros y llevaba allí desde que se había graduado de profesora.

— ¿Se le ocurre alguna razón por la que alguien la quisiera muerta? —Beckett

—La verdad es que no, era muy buena profesora incluso los inspectores la puntuaban alto, congeniaba muy bien con sus colegas. Estudio ingeniería y siempre hablaba de los partidos de cualquier deporte que se le ocurra...—La mujer no pudo ocultar su tristeza ante tal perdida. —Lo siento mucho, cualquier dato que necesite o lo que sea estamos dispuestos a ayudar. Pueden dar unas vueltas si quieren o les sirve.

Tras decir esto se retiró para poder darle la penosa noticia a los otros profesores.

No fue más que llegar a la puerta para que vieran a unos alumnos alegrarse porque ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido y sabían que no tendrían clase los próximos dos días. Uno de los alumnos se les acercó.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Fue apuñalada en el parque.

— ¿Y ya tienen sospechosos?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir es una investigación en curso.

El chico era un estudiante de derecho y que en su tiempo libre hacia ingeniería avanzada.

—Eso es que no. Les recomiendo que se planteen investigar a su novio. —Al decir esto el chico se fue.

—Parece que alguien es muy curioso. —Castle

—Sí y parece saber algo.

Mientras tanto Espo y Ryan estaban en las oficinas donde trabajaba Mathew, nadie entendía por qué alguien querría hacerle daño. Realizaron unas preguntas rutinarias pero no hubo ningún dato relevante. Por lo que Ryan se acordó de la apuesta y preguntó.

— ¿Tenía novia?

—Si una profesora de matemáticas, el se le iba a prometer anoche...

—Gracias por todo. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta por si algo se le viene a la mente. —Ryan

Al salir de la oficina —Vamos Javi pagando. —Dijo el irlandés con voz burlona.

—Te odio. —Dijo mientras le daba el dinero.

Llego la tarde y con ella Castle con un café para Kate y un uniformado con las cintas de las dos zonas del parque.

—Oye Castle ¿Quieres ver una peli de misterio conmigo?

—Detective Beckett creí que no me lo preguntaría. Y se fueron a la sala de reuniones tras hacer palomitas.

El primero en morir fue el hombre y por lo que parecía su asesino era un hombre y definitivamente zurdo. Pero lo más peculiar era el arma. Al verla en el silencio Castle dijo con una voz aguda y fuerte.

— ¡Es una daga samurái!

—Pondré a Ryan y Espo en ello por a primera hora de la mañana. Ahora ya es muy tarde así que —Tomó su abrigo y siguió hablando. —Me voy a casa, ¿te doy un aventón?

—Claro gracias, ¿No quieres cenar con nosotros?

—No gracias Castle. Otro día.

Y así se dispusieron a ir cada uno a su casa, y como siempre discutir por la emisora de radio que ponían.

Al llegar a casa Rick se puso a preparar una pasta a la carbonara que le quedaba deliciosa. Cenó junto a Martha y Alexis, luego de comentar el día se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

La detective por su parte se dio un baño y disfruto de dos capítulos del libro de Castle. Se dispuso a comer chino mientras escucha un poco de música tranquila, era una costumbre que había tomado cuando se unió al cuerpo tras la muerte de su madre. Le ayudaba a ralentizar mente, a tranquilizarse de caos que vivía.

Ya por la madrugada a eso de las dos ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas mirando el techo, no podían dormir. Castle se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y fue a dar un paseo sin rumbo. Camino hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado al apartamento de la detective. Subió hasta su piso y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta pensó "Son las dos de la madrugada...debe de estar dormida".

En ese instante se abrió la puerta.

— ¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Yo emmm, he tenido una idea del caso y no podía dormir y escribir yo... —Estaba nervios no sabía que decir le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Castle estas bien?

—Sí, perdona ya me voy.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir, ¿quieres quedarte? —La detective le hizo un gesto para que entrara apartándose del portal.

Pasaron la noche hablando de todo un poco y enamorándose un poco más el uno del otro.

—Kate. ¿Y si asesino es uno de sus estudiantes?

—Podemos revisar mañana si alguno tenía un móvil, pero ahora sí que me ha entrado algo de sueño.

Él no quería insistir en quedarse para no molestar, pero la estaba pasando muy bien con ella.

—Entonces creo que es hora de que me vaya...

—No. Quédate ya no vale la pena que te vayas.

— ¿Segura?

—Si claro, quédate en el sofá y nos vemos en la mañana. —Y tras decir esto la detective se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación y sin querer una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente Beckett lo llevo al loft para que se cambiara y diera una ducha y mientras ella desayunó con Marta. Le gustaba charlar con ella, le resultaba graciosa y a la vez muy sabia, quizás Castle había sacado algo de ella al fin y al cabo.

Hubo una llamada entrante era Espósito.

—Hey Beckett, tenemos una pista. John Williams parece ser un sujeto interesante escucha esto. Tori ha reducido la lista de alumnos a los hombres y luego zurdos. Nos quedaron diez, de los cuales cuatro están enfermos o de vacaciones, dos de intercambio.

—Eso nos deja a cuatro posibles sospechosos.

—Uno de ellos tiene antecedentes por agresión. John Williams. Los otros son Sean Marron y Jack Jackson y Andrés González ingresado con beca.

—Bien muchas gracias.

Una vez que el escritor estuvo pronto se fueron al colegio a por John Williams.

Lo encontrado en la puerta principal vendiendo exámenes.

—Hola John ¿qué tal va el negocio? —Preguntó la detective haciendo a un lado su abrigo para mostrar la placa.

El chico se echó a correr, era rápido pero en cuanto la detective y el escritor se giraron para perseguirlo uno de los jugadores de football americano lo tacleó porque llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.

Se lo llevaron a la comisaria y lo interrogaron. Nada interesante no sabía nada.

—Dime, ¿que sabes de la vida privada de Sophie Manson?

—Oh haber preguntado de eso antes, yo de eso si que se.

El chico se acomodó en lasilla y extendió las manos en la mesa. Resulta que parte de su negocio también era saber de todas las personas en el instituto.

—Pero solo hablare si me dejan libre de cargos por... ya saben, mi pequeño negocio.

—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Ahora cuéntanos todo lo que sepas. —Castle

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras el chico no paró de hablar por al menos 15 minutos de corrido, habló de chismes de todo tipo y cosas que eran completamente irrelevantes, hasta que como no se callaba Castle y Beckett se fueron de la habitación dejándolo solo.

—Uff como habla, parece un loro. —Beckett

Se dirigieron a la salita de descanso, ella se sentó y él le comenzó a hacer un café.

— ¡Parecía que estaba viendo Gossip Girl!

Beckett lo miro con cara extraña y él respondió rápidamente.

—Lo veía con Alexis cuando estuvo enferma. —Dijo entregándole el Capuchino con una estrella dibujada.

—Gracias, eres un buen padre al parecer. —Río mis tras miraba su café y luego tímidamente le hizo una pregunta. —Me gusta la estrella que has hecho. Amm Oye Castle hay algo que te tengo que pedir.

—La estrella es por ti, haces que todo brille y sea mejor Kate. Y claro pide lo que quieras, ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó levemente preocupado.

Ella no se animaba a decirlo, aunque fuera algo muy tonto. Quizás era por su previo desengaño con Troy un novio del cual no le habla contado a nadie. Se había enamorado de él pero el día de su fecha de 6 meses en una cena ella descubrió que le estaba engañando y en dos días se cumplirían seis meses de ello, y Kate había reservado con anterioridad en el restaurant más lujoso de la ciudad para celebrar con Troy. Algo muy extraño en ella, el creer que podrían durar tanto.

En fin la reserva estaba pagada y sabía que Castle la estaba pasando mal últimamente.

—Tengo una reserva que hice un tiempo atrás en un restaurant y me han llamado para recordarme y —hizo una pausa para coger coraje—Si no tienes nada que hacer el jueves por la noche me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme.

Él pudo notar que esa reserva era para alguien especial que ya no estaba, alguien que la había herido de alguna forma. Se notaba en su voz.

—Estoy completamente libre Kate. —Sonrió el escritor. — ¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

—La reserva es a las 21:47 ¿te parece a las nueve?

—Que horario más extraño. En fin claro a las nueve estaré allí. Y Kate —Se le acervo el escritor—. Gracias por invitarme.

Se fueron de vuelta al escritorio de Beckett y sentados allí, con las tazas de cerámica llenas de café calentando sus manos se mantuvieron en silencio mirando la pizarra.

— ¿Puedes creer que esa mujer estuviera con un hombre tan opuesto a ella?

—Los polos opuestos se atraen y además ella ya había sido engañada por su ex esposo, quizás buscaba una mejor persona con quien estar, alguien que no la hiriera.

Castle noto el tono personal en la frase que ella acababa de enunciar pero no dijo nada.

El laboratorio estaba reconstruyendo el arma que había matado a cada una de las víctimas, a Mathew Stinson y Sophie Manson. Resulto ser la misma, habían sido capases de hallar el material y resulto ser una daga Samurái real.

Conociendo el tamaño y el diseño especial del arma, que desafortunadamente para el criminal era única, la encontraron en una exposición del museo New-York Historical Society. Había sido subastada hace unos años y luego se le perdió el rastro

Pero era una pista que no les llevó a ningún lado.

— ¿Beckett qué tal si de los chicos que quedado como sospechosos buscamos si tienen un móvil para el homicidio? —Dijo el irlandés desde su escritorio.

—Buena idea. Espo busca que puedes encontrar sobre Sean Marron y Jack Jackson y Andrés González.

— ¿Qué tenemos por el lado de las mariposas en ambos cuerpos? —Dijo Beckett dirigiéndose a la pizarra.

—Aparentemente a los cuerpos se les había rociado con algún producto que las atrae. Respecto a las mariposas no son una especie muy común en esta zona de Nueva York, asique deben de haber sido traídas por el asesino.

Habían encontrado poca cosa pero mañana irían al colegio a confirmar lo que sospechaban. Así que todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Excepto Kate, ella se fue de compras.

_*Pausa en flashbacks*_

— ¿Lanie me sirves un poco más?

—Claro. Oye no sabía lo de la cena, ¿Qué tal fue?

—Ya llegaré a eso.

_*Vuelta al flashback*_

A Espo y Ryan les tocó hablar con Andrés González y Sean Marron.

Los pasos de la detective Beckett y Castle resonaban por toda la biblioteca, caminaban directo a una mesa. Allí estaba Jack Jackson. Era el chico que les había preguntado al comienzo del caso.

Ahora estaba allí sentado cómodamente leyendo un libro titulado "Física cuántica avanzada".

—Hey JJ ¿haciendo un poco de lectura ligera en horas libres? —Dijo Castle con un tono amistoso.

—Si gracias por su interés, por allí —señaló la sección de niños—, quizás haya algún libro más acorde para usted.

Por más que fuera una respuesta de alguien muy creído y de mala educación a Beckett le hizo un poco de gracia. Porque sabía que Castle probablemente estaba pensando en ir para buscar a encuentra a Wally.

— ¿Jack tienes algo que contarnos sobre tu relación con la profesora? —Beckett

—Me caía bien, incluso llegamos a quedarnos charlando luego de clase unas cuantas veces.

—Ahí te enamoraste de ella ¿O me equivoco?

—Ya me gustaba desde antes, y cuando me dijo que estaba muy enamorada de ese tonto oficinista, decidí que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No quería que le pasara lo de su anterior esposo. Yo la cuidaría.

— ¿Y por eso lo mataste? ¿Porque la querías mucho?

—Sí, pero luego descubrí que se le iba a proponer y comprendí que si yo no podía estar con ella nadie lo haría.

— ¿Siendo un genio como haces para matar por amor? —Castle

—Usted no lo entiende, no es solo el matar, eso no importa. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para que la mujer a la que yo quería no sufriera por el desengaño de otro hombre, no otra vez.

—Una pregunta más, ¿Y las mariposas?

—Una vez ella me dijo que las encontraba como el signo del amor. Quise darles a ambos una unión aunque fuera después de muertos.

—Eso es muy raro. —Dijo Castle aleja doce un paso hacia atrás.

—Jack Jackson quedas bajo arresto por el homicidio de Mathew Stinson y Sophie Manson.

* * *

><p>Kate estaba en su apartamento poniéndose el collar cuando el timbre sonó, era Castle.<p>

—Hola Castle gracias por venir. ¿Me ayudas con esto? -Pregunto mostrándole el collar.

—Claro, date la vuelta.

Y tras habérselo puesto ambos se subieron al taxi. Y Beckett dio la instrucción de ir a Il Broco en la 47 Bond Street unos minutos después llegaron.

Al llegar los recibió un hombre en smoking y les dirigió a su mesa ya que no había abrigo alguno para dejar en ropería.

Ella llevaba unos tacos altos, negros que hacían juego con el vestido que era también negro. Strapless y que llegaba hasta el suelo, muy elegante. Junto Co un colgante de su madre y unos anillos. Y como no podía faltar su cabello recogido en un moño con algunos pelos rebeldes escondidos en un mechón tras su oreja.

Castle iba de traje negro camisa blanca y corbata azul. Le combinaba con los ojos.

—Kate ye ves deslumbrante, y este lugar es —hizo una pausa para observar a su alrededor—, muy romántico, es perfecto.

—Gracias Castle, pero recuerda que no es una cita.

—Igualmente podemos disfrutar del ambiente y charlar. —Le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Las luces eran tenues, las paredes de ladrillos al descubierto una de ellas tenía una puerta de metálica antigua decorada que daba acceso a una de las bodegas. Junto a ella una gran escalera estilo biblioteca.

El propósito original de este lugar no era ser un restaurant, pero igualmente con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías para vinos y unas cortinas de terciopelo que descendían desde el techo, daba una sensación indescriptible.

Cada mesa con su juego de velas y par de copas.

— ¿Por qué crees que el chico no lo negó? —Dijo Castle para iniciar una conversación.

—Porque de alguna manera comprendía lo que ella había vivido y porque el amor nos hace hacer cosas increíbles. Y claro porque estaba un poco mal de la cabeza por más que fuera brillante.

— ¡Detective Beckett tiene un lado romántico!

—Más de lo que tú nunca sabrás Rick.

—Sin embargo estoy aquí, en una cena en uno de los lugares más bellos de la ciudad, contigo. —Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

—Te agradezco que no me hayas forzado a contarte lo que había pasado para que terminaras aquí.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero lo sospechas, haremos algo te contaré lo que pasó pero luego me tendrás que contar algo de ti.

—Hecho.

—Hace un año me gustaba mucho una persona, parecía el definitivo era casi todo perfecto, pero lo mantuve en secreto.

Cuando fuimos a cumplir medio año él me organizó una cena bellísima, fue una noche maravillosa en un momento me levanté para ir al baño. Para mi suerte cuando volví vi que la chica que pasó por delante mío se le había caído el celular, la pantalla seguía prendida y en el block de notas el nombre de mi pareja su número y un llámame preciosa. —Una risa de tristeza y muestra de lo ingenua que fue en aquel momento se apoderó de su recuerdo. —Se lo mostré y lo negó, fui muy ingenua creí que podría haber encontrado el amor. Unos días después me enteré que había estado con otras mujeres y al parecer a todas nos había hecho lo mismo.

Habían sido cosas tan lindas las que pasamos juntos, pero me rompió el corazón.

La noche anterior a aquello había hecho una reserva para venir aquí, con la persona que pasaría el resto de mis días, a celebrar nuestro año junto. Pero mira que tonta resulté.

—Kate… —Le tomó la mano entre las suyas y con un tono tranquilizante y suave comenzó a hablar—. No fue tonto, ni tú lo eres. Creías en el amor, en ser capaz de ver a los ojos a quien se sentaría hoy en este mismo lugar y encontrar una sensación de paz, contención, de amor. Y espero que no te hayan quitado eso, porque por más que te hayan dañado muy profundo, yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré para hacerte sentir mejor. Nunca pierdas la fe en el amor, nos puede encontrar cuando menos lo esperamos.

Y así como describió el autor era como ella se sentía en esos instantes. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que ella veía en él había ido mutando lentamente hasta transformarse en una nueva sensación, algo muy fuerte.

_*Fin del flashback*_

—Y a él fue al único que le dije lo que había sufrido, él más que nadie sabía lo que repetir esa situación me haría.

— ¿Por lo que la gran pelea que han tenido va de eso, porque el sabia como te sentirías y lo hizo? ¿O porque lo hizo? —Le respondió su amiga tratando de buscar el comienzo para ayudarla.

—No, claro que no.

Mientras tanto Ryan acababa de llegar con Castle para ayudarlo a él con su problema con Kate. Había traído pizza y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a que su relación no se perdiera por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>-K.<strong>


	4. Aquel San Valentin

_**Siento mucho hacer demorado en actualizar es que tuve exámenes y bueno...también me distraje un poco...pero aquí les dejo el que comencé a escribir en San Valentín. Se alargó un poco lo sé. Espero que les guste por favor dejen su opinión. :) Y Happy Castle Monday!**_

* * *

><p>—Ryan recuerdas lo que me contaste de que debía de ser un poco más romántico con Kate.<p>

—Si es que estabas extrañamente descuidado últimamente, a ella le ah afectado un poco, aunque tú no lo notes.

—Pues tenías toda la razón del mundo. Para este San Valentín quería purgar todos mis pecados con ella haciendo algo muy especial pero...

—Pero temes de que no estén juntos para entonces ¿Me equivoco?

Lamentablemente el irlandés estaba en lo cierto, no sabía si podrían arreglar todos los problemas para entonces. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a terminar así de peleados? Se amaban profundamente, el había escrito una saga entera basada en sus sentimientos hacia ella. Aunque ni un millón de libros serian capases de expresar lo que sentía por Beckett.

—Este san Valentín tenía que ser perfecto, lo había planeado hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Pero pasé por alto una cosa...

— ¿El qué? —Pregunto su amigo intrigado.

El escritor respiró profundamente y dijo —Kate, no creí que ella pudiera desconfiar de mi. Cree que la eh engañado porque me vio con otra mujer, no es quien ella creía ni nada mal lejano es una organizadora de eventos me iba a ayudar con esto.

—Pero...

—Pero no creí que su fibra sensible ante este asunto siguiera tan a flor de piel...

—Castle hay algo que no entiendo, tu siempre has hecho unas cenas y sorpresas impresionantes sin necesidad de una planificadora. ¿Por qué esta vez necesitabas una?

—Porque iba a ser algo grande.

— ¿Más que el de aquel San Valentín?

—Si mucho más.

_*Ambientado en la temporada 7 aprox*_

Desde hacía ya un tiempo Kate había notado que Castle estaba teniendo unas actitudes que no le gustaban mucho. Quizás no era consciente de que a ella le molestaban, pensaba la detective, eran chistes o comentarios que le molestaban. Como el de la mudanza, para ella ese apartamento había sido muy importante, como Lanie había dicho, "Donde reconstruiste tu vida y resolviste el caso de tu madre". Él no había hecho nada de eso con intención de herirla, simplemente era muy descuidado.

Un sábado a la tarde Alexis vino de visita desde la universidad desayunó con Kate y con Castle disfrutando del estar en familia y apartada por fin un poco de los libros y del estudio.

Tras haber terminado recogieron todo y se quedaron padre e hija disfrutando de un sábado solo para ellos. Beckett se iba a la cabaña del lago a pasar el fin de semana con su padre pescando y tomando un descanso de la ciudad, y un descanso de aquellas pequeñas actitudes que había tenido Rick con ella. En fin iba para descansar.

Alexis y Castle salieron a caminar por Central Park y charlar un poco. La primera hora fue dedicada a hablar de la universidad y de cómo iba su vida y de alguna que otra trivialidad. En un momento dado él paró y mirando a su hija le dijo.

—Alexis voy a precisar tu ayuda en algo. —Dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Papá está todo bien? —Respondió ella un tanto preocupada.

—Si claro que si cariño. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa. — Quiero hacer algo muy especial para Kate, no me he portado como el mejor esposo del mundo o como el que podría ser. Yo la amo con todo mi corazón y quiero hacerle algo maravilloso para San Valentín. ¿Me ayudarías?

Ella se quedó seria mirándolo y le sonrió —¡Claro que te ayudaré! Dime que tienes en mente.

Caminaron y él le fue contando cada una de las partes de su plan. Siempre se le habían dado bien las escenas románticas, tanto en los libros como en la vida real. Richard Castle era un romántico.

Tenían tres días para preparar todo, desde conseguir los materiales hasta montar las cosas y empezar la función. Todo eso sin que la detective los detectara, Martha hubiera deseado estar en Nueva York para poder ayudar a preparar todo pero estaba en una gira de teatro por Europa. Sin embargo dijo que encontraría algo con lo que pudiera ayudar.

El Fin de semana se pasó volando y Kate ya llegaba y no debía de encontrar ni la más ínfima prueba de lo que había estado ocurriendo en su ausencia. Abrió la puerta del loft y se encontró a su esposo haciendo Wafles._"Wafles envés de tortitas...¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"_

—Hola cielo ven acércate a desayunar y cuéntame qué tal de fin de semana. —Dijo él con el sirope en la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se acercó feliz, parecía que le hubiera leído la mente de cuando se levantó aquella mañana ¿Cómo sabía que le apetecían wafles? Sonrió más aún al ver lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien así a su lado.

Dejó la maleta alado de la puerta de entrada junto con el abrigo y finalmente acabó en la isla de la cocina. Se acercó a dejarle un tierno beso en los labios, largo y dulce. Se sentó en el taburete y lo miró como se movía con asombrosa destreza por la cocina.

—Cierra los ojos por favor. —Dijo el escritor con voz dulce y una gran sonrisa.

Ella obedeció y él le puso una serie de cosas delante. —Listo ya puedes mirar.

Frente a ella un café con un dibujo de un corazón perfectamente trazado, unos wafles con forma de corazón y un ramo de rosas rojas hermosas y perfectamente escogidas. En ellas un papel blanco de excelente calidad doblado a la mitad. En la parte de afuera escrito con una hermosa caligrafía cursiva decía _"Katherine Beckett"_

Quedó completamente atónita al ver tal recibimiento, los ojos les tenía como dos platos y se notaba la sorpresa que le había dado. Castle se le acercó y rodeándola la cintura con una mano se le acercó y la besó; luego se fueron separando lentamente y quedaron tocando la frente del otro ambos con los ojos brillantes y sonrientes. —Kate feliz San Valentin. Te amo mucho. —Dijo el escritor en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Disfrutaron del desayuno juntos y ella le fue contando cómo había disfrutado y lo que habían hecho mientras él la escuchaba atentamente. Escuchando y riendo debido a algunas anécdotas graciosas disfrutaron de ese lindo momento que tenían antes de ir a trabajar. Hoy no tenían casos, así que lo que les tocaría únicamente sería el papeleo.

—El regalo que te voy a hacer por ser nuestro primer San Valentín casados es que te ayudaré con el papeleo.

—Oh wow eso si que no me lo esperaba. Igual siempre nos puede entrar algún caso y para tu suerte no lo podrás cumplir hoy.

—Ya verás que no te tocará nada de casos hoy, por lo que el día será corto. Ah apropósito la carta con las flores solo la puedes abrir a las 18:47 y no vale hacer trampas. —Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Kate entornó los ojos tratando de descubrir que se traía entre manos.

Más tarde estaban en la comisaría haciendo papeleo Castle lo encontraba aburridísimo y antinatural pero era su regalo para ella (en parte, ya que el verdadero regalo todavía la estaba esperando). Nunca le había ayudado con el papeleo siempre huía de él. Pero pasadas las seis de la tarde se despidió de ella.

—Kate tengo que irme tengo un mensaje de Alexis...

—No te preocupes ya me has alegrado bastante con el hecho de que estuvieras aquí y todas las pavadas que has hecho. Quién diría que se podía hacer una rosa con un uno de los folios de la policía, estas lleno de sorpresas.

Castle se fue y tomó un taxi hasta el loft, se cambió de ropa, ahora llevaba unos banqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul, la favorita de Kate. Vio la hora y estaba a tiempo, todo iba según lo planeado.

***18:47***

Kate por fin abre la carta que le había dejado Rick esta mañana con las rozas, allí dentro unas instrucciones. _"Donde el marino besa a su amada en una foto tan aclamada"_

— ¡Oh una casa del tesoro! —Dijo la detective emocionada y sonriente.

Sabía a dónde se refería, era en Time Square. Se puso el abrigo rojo y salió directa hacia allí.

Mientras tanto en el piso 86 del Empire State se encontraba Richard Castle preparando algo muy especial para ella. Había cobrado un gran favor y ahora el piso estaría libre para ellos, uno de los pisos más altos y con observatorio. Allí donde normalmente hay una multitud de gente tratando de sacar fotos se encontraba él con una laptop hablando en directo con Alexis que se encontraba en Time Square.

—Todo pronto aquí ¿Ya ha llegado?

—Espo me acaba de pasar el mensaje de que acaba de bajar del metro, estará aquí en dos minutos. Es una gran idea ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo? —Dijo Alexis al otro lado de la pantalla donde su padre podía ver una gran consola de las pantallas que cubren gran parte de la calle.

—Estoy muy seguro aunque un poco nervioso. No estaré despeinado ¿no? —Dijo él con un tono de pánico que daba gracia.

—Jajajaj papá estas perfecto 30 segundos.

Kate cruzó hasta donde se había sacado la foto original, allí se encontró con un montón de parejas de diversas edades y provenientes de distintas partes del mundo. Miró a su alrededor y ni una señal de Castle.

De repente su movil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Castle. _"Mira hacia arriba"_

Y así hizo de repente la música que emitían los músicos callejeros paró Ahora tocaban todos con una perfecta sincronía _In my veins_. Las pantallas más grandes mostraban la cara de Castle sonriente.

—Kate cielo si estás viendo esto quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte a mi lado. Te espero en el Rockefeller Center en la pista de hielo. —Hizo un guiño y así como había aparecido antes ahora desaparecido su cara y volvieron los anuncios.

Ella seguía perpleja, además ¿de dónde salía el audio? Miró a su alrededor, claro un par de coches patrullas con altoparlantes como no. Rió y fue a donde la había indicado.

***19:30***

—Castle eso ha sido fenomenal —dijo Ryan. —Aquí en la pista estamos prontos ¿Tú que tal todo listo allí?

—Genial, aquí solo faltan unos detalles y estaré pronto.

— ¿Precisas que la retrasemos?

—No no me da el tiempo, gracias. Y Ryan...gracias por tu consejo, tenías razón puedo ser mucho mejor.

—A las órdenes. Atención Beckett llegando en 13 segundos estén todos listos. —Dijo Ryan por el walkitalki.

Kate llegó a la pista y no había mucha gente, lógico todos deben de estar cenando y luego vienen a la pista. Se acercó para tener una vista más general pero solo vio a dos patinadores artísticos estirando, parecía que iban a comenzar una rutina así que se sentó a verlos desde el muro bajo las banderas.

Comenzaron a patinar y era estupendo pero había algo peculiar, tras sus movimientos dejaban un trazo de color rojo y tampoco parecían muy coordinados al comienzo. Luego notó que había un significado en aquello, como si fuera una escritura.

_"Donde se encuentran los amantes"_ Y los dos patinadores por fin se juntaron e hicieron una pirueta en la que comenzaban agachados y tomados de la mano pero luego se soltaban, se iban alejando en forma curva el uno del otro irguiéndose mientras avanzaban, luego se juntaban y él por fin la tenía en sus brazos y giraban abrazados.

Habían formado un corazón idéntico al del café que le había servido Rick aquella mañana. Ella sonrió y los patinadores le hicieron una reverencia. Y salió despedida hacia la planta 86 del Empire State, donde los amantes se encuentran en las películas que tanto le gustan. Entró al elevador y presionó el botón.

Mientras tanto el escritor prendía algunas de las ultimas velas alrededor de la manta acolchada que se encontraba junto a una estufa para mantenerlos cálidos. Cuidadosamente terminó de arreglar todo y fue a comprobar que todo estuviera bien, estaba muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué me falta? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta recorriendo todo. —Las velas de la escalera ¡claro! —Las prendió y luego se dirigió a un lugar donde la luz era un poco más tenue.

Desde allí vio como Kate salía del ascensor y veía claramente a donde debía de ir. Llevaba unas rosas blancas en la mano, él se las había dejado en la entrada junto con la leyenda _"Rozas puras como mi amor por ti"._

Salió lentamente por la puerta bajando por la pequeña escalinata en la que Rick acababa de prender las luces y giró sobre sí misma para ver todo aquello. Quedó sin palabras. Y al verla así él fu saliendo lentamente de la zona con menos luz dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—Rick...

Él se quedó parado a un paso de ella observando su belleza y sorpresa. — ¿Te gusta? —Dijo tímidamente.

—Richard Edgard Alexander Rogers tu estas completamente loco. —Se acerca a él y le da un beso apasionado hasta que ambos se quedan sin aliento. Y mientras están nariz con nariz recuperando el aire ella le susurra —Me encanta, es perfecto.

—Has llegado perfecto mira ven —se dirigen a la gran y esponjosa colcha —Desde aquí podemos ver el atardecer.

—Wow no hay manera de que esto se ponga mejor. —Dijo ella impresionada.

—El mirador y el piso entero serán solo nuestros hasta mañana a las cinco de la mañana...y he traído tu comida favorita.

—Wow esto es wow...

— ¿Cómo es que no se apagan las velas con el viento?

—Algunas son a pila pero que quería perder el romanticismo.

—No le hace. Sigue siendo perfecto.

Disfrutaron de las hermosas vistas de Nueva York entero cayendo bajo el manto de la noche y disfrutaron de una romántica noche. Y por fin llegaron al brindis tras la comida, Martha les había mandado un Champagne de primerísima calidad desde una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad en la que se encontraba. Brindaron y Rick hizo una promesa

—"Quiero ser el mejor esposo del mundo, la persona a la que realmente te mereces, quiero pasar cada uno de los días que restan de mi vida a tu lado pase lo que pase. Kate, te amo y no importa si nos peleamos alguna vez siempre recuerda que nunca te dejaré de amar".

Y tras el brindis se fundieron con la noche los dos en uno en la cima del mundo.

_*Vuelta al tiempo de de la pelea*_

—Lanie creo que voy a tomarme una semana y voy a irme del país con el viaje que me regaló mi padre. -Dijo Kate con la voz calma.

— ¡¿Te vas a ir del país porque crees que te ha engañado?! Kate...hay algo que no me cuentas de la discusión que tuvieron. Y sé que no es solo por eso. ¿Me dirás lo que ha pasado para que se pelearan de esa forma? —Dijo su amiga tomándole la mano.

—Cuando sea el momento te lo diré. Ahora preciso estar un poco sola.

—Bien, Kate precises lo que precises házmelo saber. Aquí o en la otra parte del mundo sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

—Gracias.

_*En lo de Castle*_

—Pero no han discutido por eso del presunto engaño, ese no es el gran tema...

—Ryan no creo que pueda soportar la idea de perder a Kate para siempre, yo la amo no quiero que esto termine o que se vaya lejos y no vuelva.

_*En el aeropuerto*_

— ¡Siguiente!

—Hola un pasaje de ida a Paris por favor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer hasta el final si pueden dejen una review diciendo que les parece :)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>-K.<strong>


	5. El aeropuerto

_**Hola Feliz lunes! Aunque no haya Castle les traigo nuevo cap y les deseo una muy buena semana y suerte con el hiatus. Por alguna razón no me aparece con la separación de párrafos correcta el fic, por lo cual me gustaría disculparme. Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

><p>Ryan había pasado toda la noche con Castle hablando y tratando de ayudarlo, a él y a Kate. Cuando se hizo de madrugada el volvió con Jenny y su hija.<p>

Castle no quería dormir en su cuarto, en el cuarto de ellos. Así que fue la habitación de invitados. Apenas pudo dormir dos horas ya que el buscar una solución a la pelea pero le resultaba muy difícil. No bastaba un simple _lo siento _y él era plenamente consciente de eso_. _Se habían tratado varios problemas en aquella gran pelea pero ¿Cuál era EL tema que inicio todo?

Beckett de encontraba en espera de su vuelo a Francia en la sala de embarque del JFK. La sala estaba llena de unas cien personas esperando sus vuelos, sin embargo ella se hallaba como en otro universo sentada en la misma sala sorprendentemente desierta, ni un alma, solo ella y sus pensamientos. Llevaba un bolso grande y sobre este el pasaje y el pasaporte acomodados en el asiento junto a ella.

En su cabeza una batalla infernal se llevaba a cabo trataba de entender como había acabado allí, no solo en la sala de embarques a las tres y media de la mañana sino que en su relación. ¿Cómo se pelearon de tal forma? Se miraba las manos ligeramente temblorosas como si retuvieran todos sus sentimientos se encontraran allí acumulados y estos trataran de salir.

Giraba su anillo mirándolo y recordando el día que estuvo por primera vez en su mano, el día de su casamiento, recordando los votos que se hicieron el uno al otro aquel día; cuando de repente una voz familiar la sacó de aquel universo paralelo.

—Kate Beckett ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —Dijo un hombre con un traje ridículamente costoso para ir en un viaje en avión sentándose junto a ella, era Chuck Married el chico que salvó hace años de saltar de un edificio y que luego se volvió un multimillonario.

Ella se sorprendió de verlo y saludo con una cordial sonrisa. —Hola Señor Married.

—Dime Chuck por favor, mis amigos y la persona que me salvó de mi mismo me llaman así.

—¿Vas a Francia o a alguno de los vuelos de otras puertas?

—Tengo la puerta 47, a Francia. ¿Viajas por placer o por trabajo? —Preguntó el tratando de entablar una amistosa conversación.

Kate se tomó un momento para responder y dijo. —Para despejar la mente y tomar distancia de la ciudad. ¿Tú?

—Por negocios y placer. Es un gusto encontrar un rostro amable y conocido por aquí.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 90309 con destino a Francia por favor diríjanse a la puerta 47 de embarque_.

Dijo una voz por el altoparlante.

—Parece que nos llaman, habría que ir yendo. —Kate dijo levantándose y lo mismo hizo su compañero.

La gente se había acumulado en la puerta de ingreso, de repente parecía que todos en aquella sala querían embutiese en el mismo avión. Y la fila avanzaba lentamente pero por fin le tocó pasar a Kate y a Chuck, él iba primero debido a que viajaba en primera clase.

—Pase señor lo acompañan a su asiento. —Dijo una aeromoza joven, esbelta, rubia y con un impecable moño en el pelo y una amplia sonrisa.

Le siguió Beckett. La misma mujer miró su pasaje y luego a ella. —Señorita Beckett lamento informarle que clase turista fue sobrevendida. Tendremos que reubicarla en primera, si no es mucha molestia.

Beckett arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, claro que no le molestaba que la pasaran a primera. Parecía que con este vuelo cosas prometedoras vendrían, comenzando por el asiento, no bastaría para olvidar su pelea con Castle pero al menos el día no había empezado tan mal.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla a su asiento? —Le dijo la mujer con un tono cálido. Y llevó a Kate a su nueva ubicación. Una sonrisa brotó de su cara al ver con quien le habla tocado, nadie. Podría disfrutar de su nuevo paradero de una forma absoluta y cruzar el Atlántico a todo lujo.

—Señorita Beckett parece que es una mujer afortunada. —Dijo su Married desde al asiento de delante de ella. Él también viajaba solo.

El avión despegó y una vez estabilizados en el aire Beckett se puso a charlar con su compañero.

—Dime Kate, veo que te has casado ¿qué tal la vida de matrimonio? —Preguntó el hombre con la mejor de las intenciones.

Ella no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y poner la cara seria frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Oh no lo siento mucho no debí de haber preguntado. Disculpa.

—Es que hemos tenido una gran discusión y...

—Cielos lo siento mucho, yo lo he pasado con mi esposa ¿Me dejarías intentar ayudarte? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que me importa.

—No quiero molestar con mi pelea.

—Todo gran matrimonio, toda gran historia de amor tiene un traspié, un momento oscuro en el que lo participantes deben de intentar superar para seguir adelante.

— ¿Y que si no salimos del abismo y nos perdemos por siempre?

* * *

><p>Castle seguía desvelado y no aguantaba no poder solucionar lo suyo con Kate. La llamó pero le atendía el correo de voz. Ya eran las diez de la mañana quizás estaba oculta en el trabajo, así que fue a la comisaría pero solo estaban Javi y Ryan ni un rastro de Kate.<p>

Espo estaba en la sala de descanso haciendo café y Castle fue con él.

—Espo preciso tu ayuda. Es por Kate. —Dijo el escritor sentado frente al detective en la mesa mientras ambos tenían entre sus manos tazas de café.

—Se ha pedido unas vacaciones indefinidas, me eh enterado esta mañana ¿Qué ha pasado? —Dijo su compañero preocupado y luego cambiando el tono a algo más amenazante. —Te juro que si le has hecho daño... —El escritor lo interrumpió.

—Hemos tenido una gran pelea. Yo jamás le haría daño. Preciso poder hablar con ella.

Espo se tranquilizo un poco al saber que no le había hecho daño a su amiga que consideraba una hermana.

— ¿Por qué han peleado?

—Ese es el problema, discutimos tantas cosas, cosas tan pequeñas y poco relevantes, cosas de relativa importancia... pero no logro descifrar el porqué empezó todo esto. Le he dado vueltas toda la noche sin poder dormir y no sé por qué peleamos.

— ¡¿Qué no sabes por qué se han peleado?!

—Sé que es ridículo pero sea lo que sea lo que yo haya hecho quiero remediarlo, no quiero que sufra. Quizás no soy lo que ella se merece, nunca podría ser lo que ella merece. —Dijo el escritor bajando la cabeza tremendamente dolido.

La verdad es que los dos se sentían igual, ambos rotos por dentro, derrumbados y con sus corazones hechos añicos más pequeños que un granito de arena. Beckett se alejaba un océano entero de Rick para tratar de pensar el cómo había comenzado todo. Simultáneamente Rick buscaba ayuda de un amigo para volver a arreglar su matrimonio con el amor de su vida, pero más que nada ambos querían estar pegados al otro y entender el cómo habían llegado a terminar así.

Mientras Castle y Espo hablaban Ryan estuvo haciendo algunas llamadas y cobrando uno o dos pequeños favores. Se acercó a Castle y le tendió un papel.

—Se que lo que estoy a punto de hacer puede que este mal pero Espo y yo queremos que ustedes vuelvan juntos y a estar bien. Aquí tienes la ubicación de Beckett. —Hizo una pausa cuando el escritor tomó el papel.

—Ve y encuéntrala, no te rindas por aquella persona a la que amas, lucha por ella. —Espo

—Se ha tomado un vuelo a Francia a primera hora del día. —Dijo el escritor leyendo. —Gracias, tengo que ir a hacer las maletas, gracias. —Dijo este y salió corriendo escaleras abajo tratando de evadir la lentitud que le significaba ir en el ascensor.

Se tomó un taxi y llegó a toda velocidad al loft. Agendó un viaje a Francia en el próximo vuelo e hizo las maletas a toda prisa, en ella agregó también la caja con la botella y la nota. La promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro. Cerró con decisión la valija y fue directo al aeropuerto.

Corriendo paso por el _check in_ y todas las revisiones hasta llegar a la sala de embarque. Se sentó impaciente y esperó a que lo llamaran. Él no lo sabía pero de los más de 400 lugares que había allí escogió el mismo que Kate.

Algo llamó su atención justo cuando lo llamaron por la puerta de embarque 47, era algo brillante junto a su pie, se agachó y lo tomó en sus manos. Era un brazalete que le había mandado a hacer a Kate y que llevaba cuando dejó el loft el día que se pelearon. Recordó que estaba grabado en letras muy pequeñas en la parte interior. Lo dio vuelta y en pequeñas letras logró distinguir el grabado aunque no se atrevió a leerlo. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa con la esperanza de devolvérselo y abordó.

Las palabras de Ryan le volvieron a la cabeza a Castle rebotando como ecos mientras caía rendido en sueños.

—Quizás lo importante no es la razón por la que comenzó la pelea, puede que haya sido una pequeña tontería, pero lo que se dijeron ya estaba en sus mentes desde hacía ya un tiempo. Lo que tienes que averiguar es si se siguen queriendo de la misma forma que antes. Kate y tú han pasado por mucho tanto juntos como separados y ambos se merecen ser amados por alguien que les corresponda y que se los merezca. Ustedes se han encontrado el uno al otro y definitivamente se merecen. Ve y sigue a tu corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>-K.<strong>


	6. Bienvenidos a Paris

Tras diez horas encerrada en aquel avión que despegó de Nueva York ya llegaba a Paris, por fin podría estar sola aunque apreciaba mucho el poder distraerse parte del viaje charlando con su amigo, precisaba paz. Esta paz tan ansiada venía una vez pusiera los pies en el Paris-Charles de Gaulle.

Desembarcaron, los de primera clase primeros y alli fue cuando agradeció al universo que le tocara aquel asiento para poder huir pronto. Se despidió de Married y fue a coger su valija a la cinta.

Allí parada esperando con el bolso en el hombro pensaba en que estaría haciendo cada una de las personas que la rodeaban, a donde iban, de donde volvían, que trataban de olvidar o que aventuras les tenía planeada la vida para ellos.

Un golpe de un torpe muchacho la sacó de aquel transe.

—Perdone.

—No importa. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada. El muchacho se parecía a Castle de joven.

Por fin tras dos minutos más su equipaje llegó y con ayuda no solicitada sacó la valija de la cinta. Le resultaba refrescante aquel acto de ayuda, en Nueva York la gente estaba centrada en lo suyo y no tenían esos gestos.

Se fue a la cafetería del aeropuerto y pidió un expreso doble, aunque que con la intención de hablar en Francés y la falta de practica terminó pidiendo un expreso triple lo cual le hizo que la empleada y ella estallaran de la risa.

Se lo dieron para llevar y así comenzó su primer día en Francia, tomó un taxi y se fue a buscar un hotel tras casi medio día de búsqueda desidió quedarce en un pequeño hostal que pertenecía a una familia de la zona. Era muy lindo, tenía toda una terraza con vistas a la ciudad donde se podía ver el atardecer en unos comodos sofás rodeados de unas enredaderas verdes que descendian por las columnas de madera que sostenían el techo en forma de parrilla también, forrado de hojas verdes en distintos tonos y con unas luces parecidas a las navideñas blancas. Tambien habia un equipo de musica pero cuando ella llegó estaba apagado ya que se encendía por las mañanas porque aquello funcionaba de desayunador.

Dejó sus maletas en la habitación y se fue a dar un paseo, a perderce por las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad. Caminó durante horas disfrutando del ambiente que la rodeaba luego se detubo en un parque y se sentó en uno de los blanquitos a disfrutar de la brisa helada y ver como lentamente el cielo se volvía naranja mientras disfrutaba de la dulce melodía de un violinista que tocaba a tan solo unos metros de ella.

De repente cruzó los brazos y noto que algo faltaba, deshizo el cruce y se levantó la manga de la mano derecha y allí solo estaba su piel desnuda.

—Mierda he perdido la pulsera. —Dijo en voz alta y con un tono de preocupación.

Así como había llegado al parque se dirigió al hotel a revisar si no lo habría dejado en sus bolsos o en la ropa que uso en el vuelo.

Pasó por una callejuela de camino de vuelta al hotel, donde le pareció ver a Castle pero descartó la idea ya que debían de ser por la angustia de haber perdido la pulsera que él le regaló y tanto le importaba.

*Castle en el aeropuerto*

Bajó del avión y fue a la cinta a buscar su valija era negra y sin más distintivo que su nombre en una etiqueta. Cuando fue a agarrar la que parecía la suya la sacó y una chica se la acercó con una idéntica.

—Disculpe creo que tiene mi valija y yo la suya. —Dijo la chica con un tono amable.

Él no podía salir de su asombro al ver el parecido que esa chica tenia con Kate. Rápidamente le respondió con una sonrisa e intercambiaron valijas.

Y allí estaba Castle, en el medio del aeropuerto de Paris viendo gente ir y venir y él estático allí pensando en donde estaría Kate y por dónde empezar. Podría estar en cualquier parte del país o en esa misma ciudad, las posibilidades de encontrarla eran realmente muy pocas.

— ¿Tú eres Richard Castle verdad? —Dijo un hombre que se le acercó. Era un rostro familiar, le tomó unos segundos identificar el rostro. Era Chuck Married, el chico del edificio.

—Sí, un gusto usted es el señor Married ¿Verdad? —Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Sí, he visto a Kate ¿has venido por ella? Parecía triste.

—Si la estoy buscando quiero solucionar un problema.

—La pelea eh. Oye, hablé con ella y te quiere mucho. No se rindan son definitivamente almas gemelas y se merecen estar el uno con el otro.

—Gracias eso haré.

—Ah otra cosa, estaré en la ciudad un tiempo. Cualquier cosa en la que los pueda ayudar o a ti a encontrarla, llámame y pídelo. —Le extiende una tarjeta de presentación que saca de la chaqueta, —Les debo mi vida a ustedes.

—Gracias. —Respondió él un poco perdido. "Ustedes" Pero si fue ella quien le salvó, Castle nunca subió al edificio. Igualmente le pareció descortés preguntar que había hecho él así que se despidieron y Castle se decidió por ir a buscar un hotel para hospedarse durante su estancia.

Se subió al taxi y la siguiente parada fue el hotel que estaba a dos cuadras de en el que Beckett se hospedaba.

Al anochecer salió a disfrutar de la belleza que le otorgaba aquella ciudad, se paseo por pequeñas callejuelas y le pareció ver a Kate pero creía que alucinaba por no haber comido nada se compró un sándwich en _subway_ para llevar y volvió decidido al hotel.

Acercándose al mostrador de la recepción se encontró con un hombre alto, flaco de cabello oscuro y con aspecto de ser muy inteligente. Desde que había estado en el lobby le había escuchado atender el teléfono y hablar con gente en al menos cinco idiomas distintos.

—Hola voy a precisar mapas de la ciudad, calles más concurridas, mejores museos de arte, lugares poco frecuentados por los turistas y una lista de las mejores diez cafeterías de la ciudad. Por favor. —Dijo Castle.

—Parece que trata de encontrar a alguien.

—Sí, pero la ciudad y la diferencia de horario con la que la perdí lo hacen difícil.

—Ahora le subo toda la información a su habitación. Y espero que encuentre a su chica.

—Gracias. —Se da vuelta y se dirige al elevador y dice por lo bajo. —Yo también espero encontrarla.

Al rato tocan la puerta de su habitación y al abrir se encuentra con el hombre de recepción que cargaba una gran variedad de mapas y papeles. Se los entregó y le dijo. —Sabe señor Castle, en esta ciudad cosas maravillosas pueden pasarle a las parejas. Incluso las menos esperadas. —Se dio vuelta y se retiró.

Castle cerró la puerta puso los mapas sobre la cama y prendió la cafetera, iba a ser una larga noche.

Desdoblando uno de los mapas más grandes y posicionándolo sobre la cama dijo. —Muy bien Kate, ¿dónde estás?

* * *

><p>-K.<p> 


	7. La nota

**_Feliz Castle Monday :) El hiatus por fin ah acabado espero que hayan sobrevivido. Que empiecen una semana genial, no olviden sonreír, ver Castle y dejar review ;) _**

* * *

><p>Había pasado seis días desde que había comenzado con esa rutina y no se había dado por vencido ni lo haría. Ya había pasado por El Jardín de las Tullirías, el <em>Arc de Triomphe<em>, recorrido toda la avenida _Champs-Élysées_, la Torre Eiffel, él _Grand Palaise des Beaux-Arts_. Había ido a la _Isla de Cirté_ para buscarla en Notre Dame, también al _Musee du Louvre_ y claro a Las riberas del Sena.  
>Todos esos lugares buscándola con ojo clínico en cada milímetro y parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.<p>

Al séptimo día Castle estaba allí sentado tomando su gran taza de café negro en compañía de Pier que estaba dejando unos cruasanes recién hechos en una canasta junto a los muffins.

—Sabe Monsieur Castle en todos los años que llevo aquí, en la ciudad del amor nunca he visto a nadie buscar a su amada de esta forma. Apuesto a que el universo le dará una gran sorpresa por esforzarse de esta manera.  
>—Merci Pier, Kate lo vale, toda la belleza que he visto en esta ciudad durante el tour intensivo que he hecho estos seis días no se comparan a ella, en ningún sentido.<br>Él hombre dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y tomando un muffin de frutos rojos y darle un mordisco dijo.  
>— ¿Se le ha ocurrido buscarla por los hoteles de la ciudad? Es decir, París es ¿qué, la tercera ciudad más grande de Europa? Le podría tomar años encontrarla. Con los hoteles será más fácil.<p>

El escritor que estaba concentrado en su café alzó la vista lentamente con el rostro iluminado de esperanza. Se levantó y abrazó a Pier — Merci, Merci.

Pasó el día llamando a cada hotel, hostal y casa que estuviera en alquiler en la ciudad para encontrarla. Los que quedaban a tres cuadras a la redonda los visitó en persona.  
>Entre ellos al que fue originalmente a hospedarse pero la ultima habitación había sido ocupada por Kate dos semanas atrás.<br>Allí les explicó a los integrantes de la familia que dirigía el lugar su historia y les mostró la foto de la chica a la que buscaba.  
>Una señora de unos sesenta años muy simpática de pelo blanco y con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos llenos de alegría y emoción tras la bellísima historia le tendió la mano a Castle y la apretó con cariño.<p>

—Ella no se encuentra pero si le dejas una nota me aseguraré que Katherine la reciba. Tienes mi palabra.

Y así el esposo de la mujer, también de pelo blanco y muy simpático le tendió un papel blanco y una lapicera. Él escribió la nota y tras agradecerles en francés e ingles más de catorce veces se retiró rumbo a su hotel.

Horas más tarde Beckett regresó al hostal y la pareja le entregó la nota la cual abrió una vez que estuvo en uno de los sillones con estupendas vistas de la ciudad.

_"Kate, si lees esto quiero que sepas que he pasado la última semana tratando de localizarte sin descanso alguno. Yo te amo, y si tú también lo haces, aunque sea solo un poco, encuéntrate conmigo en la Plaza de la Concordia. Si no vas entenderé que ya no quieres que lo nuestro funcione y que la he cagado por completo. De todos modos allí estaré hasta las doce de la noche esperándote.__  
><em>_-Rick"__  
><em>  
>Se quedó mirando la carta y tras entender que acababa de anochecer por completo miró su reloj. 19:20 Subió tomó su chaqueta negra de cuero y fue directo a la plaza.<p>

Miró a su alrededor y decidió que él mejor lugar para esperarlo, o encontrarlo sería la fuente. Así que se sentó en la orilla de la fuente bajo el manto estrellado y rodeada por un frío desgarrador para lo que llevaba puesto."Tendría que haberme abrigado más ¿Quién sale a la calle en pleno invierno con un buzo de manga corta y solo una chaqueta de cuero?" —Pensó la detective.

La gente iba y venía, parejas, empresarios, turistas, niños. Todos pasaban por allí y cada vez eran menos. Miró su reloj 23:50 la había dejado plantada, plantada en un encuentro que él mismo planeo. De verdad que se había terminado, ella tenía esperanzas de poder resolver aquello esa noche pero le había dejado plantada.  
>Se levantó y se fue por donde había venido horas atrás recordando sus lecciones de historia. Allí en esa plaza Luis XVI y María Antonieta habían perdido la cabeza, allí les habían ejecutado siglos atrás. Y allí también había muerto su esperanza y relación de una vez por todas. Ya no más lucha. Se había acabado, su relación había sido guillotinada.<p>

La señora de pelo blanco y unos sesenta años llamada Sophie le pregunto qué tal había ido todo contenta de que por fin los amantes se encontraran y resolvieran su disputa.  
>— ¿Qué tal ha ido querida? —Dijo con una gran sonrisa como siempre.<br>—No se ha presentado. —Contestó Beckett con tono apagado y desesperanzado.

_***Frente a la Plaza Concordia 16:47***_

Richard Castle iba con un ramo de doce rosas rojas caminando por el parque frente a La plaza donde se había citado con Kate. Iba por el camino _Allée Marcel Proust_ y ahora esperaba en la esquina para cruzar la _Rue Boissy d'Anglas_.

Luz verde, justo a tiempo comenzó a cruzar y una vez que estaba en el medio de la calle escuchó a una chica gritar "¡Cuidado!" se giró y un auto se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, un Mercedes plateado. No podía moverse, todo pasó en segundos. Él auto lo levantó de la calle y él escritor pasó por encima del capó de coche, luego él techo y por fin el suelo. Allí en el medio de la calle yacía un amante atropellado ahora sobre el pavimento de la calle y rodeado de las rosas que llevaba para Kate, algunas seguían cayendo como si fuera cámara lenta sobre él.

La misma chica que le había gritado se le acercó primera que nadie. Rápidamente notó que era el mismo hombre con el que había confundido maletas días atrás en el aeropuerto. Se arrodilló a su lado y trató de mantenerlo calmo, la ambulancia estaba en camino.

Le fue a tomar la mano y notó que había algo que estaba apretando con fuerza como que se aferrara a la poca vida que le quedaba en ello, era un brazalete de oro.  
>Con poca fuerza Rick trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos como le ordenaba la chica.<p>

—Kate... lo siento tanto... —Dijo a la chica con pocas fuerzas.  
>—Mantente fuerte por ella, tienes que aguantar no te rindas la ambulancia está en camino. Aguanta por Kate.<br>Sentía como su vida dejaba su cuerpo lentamente, cada vez dolía menos y cada vez todo se veía más borroso.  
>—Kate, je t'aime...je t'aime. —Dijo dejando caer sin más fuerzas su cabeza a un lado y cerrando los ojos. Dedicando sus últimas palabras a Kate y sosteniendo con fuerza aquel brazalete.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-K.<strong>


	8. Paris la ciudad de los amantes

La ambulancia avanzaba a toda velocidad por las calles de París dejando tras de sí los ecos de la sirena y la duda de quién iría adentro luchando por su vida. Allí estaba Richard Castle junto con una joven y un par de paramédicos que trataban de estabilizarlo mientras iban rumbo al hospital.

Llegaron por fin tras una eternidad al Hôpitaux de Paris por la entrada de ambulancias, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una camilla bajó del vehículo, empujaron la camilla rápidamente entrando por las puertas de emergencias.

—Hombre cuarenta y tantos atropellado por un auto. —Dijo el paramédico pasándole la camilla a uno de los médicos mientras el resto del equipo llegaba a atender al paciente. —Traumatismo craneal leve, y respira con dificultad.

—Gracias lo tomaremos desde aquí.

Una vez entrado en la sala de emergencias le tuvieron que llevar al quirófano de emergencia. La chica que iba con él en la ambulancia ahora estaba en la sala de esperas con un café en las manos y con la mirada perdida, pensaba en que quizás jamás llegaría a decirle aquellas palabras a la mujer de las flores. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que saliera con vida de esta situación y su vida continuara como antes?

El médico de emergencias que había tomado potestad del atropellado se le acercó a la chica devolviéndola a la realidad.

— ¿Usted es la que vino con el hombre atropellado frente a la plaza?

—Sí, si soy yo ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación bastante evidente.

—Señorita...

—Ameli.

—Ameli, hemos encontrado una identificación en la cartera que llevaba consigo. Su nombre es Richard Castle. El atropello le ha costado dos costillas rotas, una pierna rota y un golpe en la cabeza. Se encuentra en un estado delicado pero creemos que mejorará pronto. Somos muy optimistas respecto a su condición. —El hombre se alegraba de dar buenas noticias, no era muy frecuente decir que una víctima de atropello había salido tan bien parada. —Ha sido un milagro que sus cervicales no sufrieran daño alguno, no tendrá riesgo de quedar cuadriplico ni nada menos.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió la chica aliviada. —Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo pueda ver, sé que no soy pariente ni nada pero...

—Hoy estará en cuidados intensivos para ser controlado. Mañana a primera hora podrá pasare por su habitación.

—Así haré gracias. Pero... um —Bajó la cabeza y sacó el brazalete de su bolsillo. —Él sostenía esto con mucha fuerza antes de que llegaran los paramédicos. Creo que es algo muy especial para él. ¿Podría dejarlo junto a su cama?

—Lo siento tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

—Está bien, no importa. Gracias igualmente.

_*Flashback*_

Seguían peleando en aquella habitación, cada uno a un lado de la cama, separados por la rabia que irradiaban y la cama que estaba perfectamente hecha.

¿Cuánto llevarían así? Probablemente una hora.

—Oh vamos ¿a ti te parece que un viaje va a solucionar esto? No solucionas mucho tiempo de sentimientos negativos y rabia con un pasaje al otro lado del mundo.

—Ah genial entonces no te interesa solucionar todo esto. —Castle

—Oh vamos Castle a que esto te refieres. Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo _esto_ —A nuestra relación, a que casi me engañas con otra o a esta pelea en general. —Dijo furiosa.

—Kate yo...

—No, nade de viaje, nada de Francia. Nada bueno pasa en París, los amantes engañan, los romances no duran y lo que ya está roto no se puede volver a juntar, siempre hay algo que lo impide.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Kate Beckett caminaba por las calles de París con unos banqueros unas botas y una campera fina deportiva gris bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra cerrada y una bufanda gris y blanca. Sus pasos eran lentos como si el viento la llevara, caminaba para despejar su mente de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. O más bien de lo que no había sucedido. Con ella llevaba una mochila oscura colgada el hombro, parecía una turista más caminando por debajo de la Torre Eiffel bajo la noche de invierno.

Hacía frío pero el cielo estaba despejado y se veían las estrellas, las luces que recorrían aquella maravillosa estructura le hacían parecer de oro mezclado con metal, era realmente magnifico. Pero ella iba mirando el suelo cuando de repente se encontró con su compañero de vuelo.

— ¿Kate?

—Chuck, ¿sigues persiguiéndome o es pura coincidencia?

—Me temo que pura coincidencia. ¿Por qué tan triste creí que te ibas a encontrar con él, qué ha pasado?

—No ha aparecido, me ha dejado plantada.

—Oh Kate lo siento. Seguramente le pasó algo y por eso no pudo ir s tu encuentro.

Por un momento ella guardo silencio y levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Ya has subido a la plataforma de observación de la torre? —Dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Acabo de bajar, ya no hay casi nadie arriba, las vistas son estupendas. ¿Tú vas a subir?

—A eso venía. —Dijo con tono seco.

Ella no tenía la intención de ser maleducada ni mucho menos pero no la estaba pasando bien y su humor tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos.

—Me tengo que ir —Dijo él entendiendo que Beckett precisaba estar sola—, espero que encuentres lo que necesites allí arriba. —Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Como ya era muy tarde para subir todos los escalones de la torre a pie antes de que cerrara Beckett decidió pagarunos euros y subir en ascensor. Cuando llegó a destino recorrió con la mirada y no había nadie. Avanzó saliendo del ascensor recorriendo un corto tramo para observar con más cuidado. Nadie, estaba sola.

El viento que soplaba era completamente gélido y hacía que su melena se desarmara, dejándola toda despeinada. Los ojos le lloraban por el viento y el frio. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se puso la capucha gris. Cerró los ojos mientas avanzaba hacia el borde y una vez estuvo ya más cerca del borde agarro de la malla de seguridad y alzó su cabeza. Un grito fuerte como que le arrancaran la vida cubrió todo París, lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperanza. Gritó hasta que ya no le quedó más aire en los pulmones y luego se dejó caer. Su cabeza entre las piernas y abrazándolas con sus brazos ahogando sollozos.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a ella, los pudo escuchar desde unos tres metros de distancia, eran unos tacos de mujer que se aproximaban a ella. Pronto se detuvieron y la mujer se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Mejor? —Dijo una voz dulce y familiar abrazándola con cuidado.

— ¿Len? —Preguntó alzando la cabeza y viendo a su amiga—, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo confundida.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué creías que me iba a quedar sentada sin hacer nada mientras tú sufrías?

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, la historia se acabó. —Dijo derramando una lágrima.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a contenerla en un gran abrazo hasta que se calmó y por fin su respiración volvió al ritmo normal.

Desde donde estaban sentadas su amiga pudo ver como había traído la botella que les había dado la bruja como agradecimiento. Siempre le resultó una historia muy rara, sin embargo el propósito de aquella botella no era el ser tomada por un corazón roto y solitario en una noche helada en la ciudad de los enamorados. No le iba a dejar usarla para ahogar sus penas. No esa noche, no allí y menos con la persona errónea, Rick tenía que estar con ella.

Sacó de su cartera una botella que Kate le había regalado unos años antes por su cumpleaños junto a dos tazas, una azul y la otra blanca y sirvió media taza a cada una.

—Ten. —Dijo dándole la azul a su amiga.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Es aquella botella sorpresa que me regalaste hace unos años, averigüemos que tiene.

—Así que así termina la historia, con dos corazones rotos y una botella sorpresa con mi mejor amiga...

—Arriba ese ánimo Kate, la historia no ha terminado, solo uno de tantos capítulos. Ustedes son una gran historia, ¿y que es una gran historia de amor sin obstáculos que superar?

Kate bajó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa al recordar la última vez que escucho esa frase. —Castle me dijo eso mismo cuando creía que no lograríamos tener nuestra boda de ensueño.

—Y fue mejor de lo que jamás imaginaste. Ahora brindemos, por la ciudad de los amores imposibles. —Dijo levantando su tasa.

Ambas levantaron y chocaron sus tazas dieron un sorbo y arrugaron sus caras.

—Está fuerte. —Dijo Kate riendo a la par con su amiga.

* * *

><p>El hospital se había encargado de llamar al hotel donde se hospedaba Castle, no había puesto a nadie en contactos de emergencia pero una vez que Pier, el hombre con el que charlaba todas las mañanas, se enteró de que estaba en el hospital fue para allí sin dudarlo un momento.<p>

Cuando se asomó a la puerta de su habitación vio que acababa de despertar y una chica se marchaba, había dejado un brazalete en la mesita de luz junto a él.

—Señor Castle ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó él confundido y buscando a Kate en la habitación sin suerte alguna.

—Le ha atropellado un coche hace dos días mientras cruzaba la calle.

De repente todo se le volvió a la mente, aquel golpe fuerte, el estar volando por los aires golpeando el capó y el techo del auto y por fin el suelo. Creyó que moría y que por eso veía a Kate a su lado, a quien necesitaba que estuviera con él.

Pier se acercó a su lado y le entregó el brazalete a Rick. —Han dejado esto aquí, me dijeron que lo sostenía muy fuerte antes de perder el conocimiento. Parece especial...

Castle tomó aquella pieza en sus manos con delicadeza y miró la escritura.

_*Flashback*_

Era un día cualquiera, habían terminado con un caso y por fin estaban de vuelta en el loft y podían disfrutar de una rica pasta un buen vino y la compañía del otro. Ya hacía una semana del caso de Hong Kong y que Beckett había estado un poco triste pero lo había superado. Al menos para lo que los otros podían ver. Para Castle que veía dentro de su corazón todavía quedaba mucho que sanar, y no era solo tristeza por no ser la mejor.

Se había propuesto hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que eso es lo que se merecía. Una vez terminada la comida se fueron al sofá a charlar y a relajarse. Él estaba recostado contra el respaldo y ella con la cabeza en su pecho.

—Kate tengo algo para ti. —Dijo él como si nada. —Extiende la mano.

Ella se sentó y lo miró, no había necesidad de regalos. ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

Sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera de oro blanco muy delicada con una parte grabada y el resto entrelazado como una trenza muy delicada.

Con sumo cuidado se la colocó y prendió el broche.

—Se que últimamente no te has estado sintiendo muy bien y yo quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. Porque es lo que te mereces, así que quiero que sepas que nunca me voy a alejar de tu lado o de tu corazón.

—Rick...

—Mi amor siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase. Siempre.

Quizás no cualquiera comprendía cómo se estaba sintiendo últimamente y quizás solo quizás había alguien que siempre lucharía por hacerla sentir siempre bien e intentar entenderla.

En la parte grabada de la pulsera se leía aquella frase que él le había dicho días atrás y que le tocó más profundo de lo que él jamás sabría. _"No puedes dejar atrás lo que está siempre a tu lado"_

Sin embargo el valor de aquella pulsera era más sentimental que otra cosa. Era una promesa.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

—Ya verá que la va a encontrar y su romance resurgirá, eso es lo que hace París.

Quizás la esperanza de Castle se la había llevado el auto que lo atropelló pero algo en su interior le hizo decir unas palabras que no creía posibles que él pronunciaría jamás. Palabras de rendimiento.

—Quizás me haya equivocado y esta sea una señal del universo... Alguien una vez me dijo que nada bueno pasa en París, los amantes engañan, los romances no duran y lo que ya está roto no se puede volver a juntar, siempre hay algo que lo impide.

—Y no me digas que has llegado hasta aquí para rendirte, el punto de no retorno lo has pasado hace ya un rato. Nada de rendirse, ahora vamos a encontrar a esa amada tuya juntos. Toma esto te ayudará —dijo extendiéndole una petaca con una mezcla desconocida dentro.

Castle tomó arrugó la cara, estaba fuerte como un golpe en la cara. Justo lo que precisaba.

—Venga a buscar a Kate. —Dijo Castle. Se sacó la vía de golpe junto con otros cables que no sabía de dónde venían.

Pier se le acercó parándolo —Wo Wo tranquilo Rocky primero tienes que tener el alta para salir de aquí. —Le sacó la petaca de las manos haciendo una pausa y dijo con un tono serio y a la vez gracioso —Y no más alcohol mezclado con analgésicos para ti, te dan muy fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>-K.<strong>


End file.
